


Peter Parker One Shots

by justawriter13



Category: MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Iron Man - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawriter13/pseuds/justawriter13
Summary: Different one-shots with Peter Parker and Tony Stark.Some might have graphic descriptions or major character death.





	Peter Parker One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One: Trapped

 

Peter was sitting on top of a tall apartment building, his legs dangling over the edge.  His mask was placed beside him. He knew no one could see him up here so it was safe to take off the mask.

Just as Peter was about to swing home so he could do his homework, he saw smoke rising from a building.

Peter quickly pulled his mask back on.  

“Karen! Where's the fire coming from?”  Peter asked Karen frantically as he swung from building to building.

“ _It seems to be coming from a nearby school,”_ Karen said. “ _Would you like me to give you the most direct root?”_

“Yes!” Peter exclaimed urgently.

Karen gave Peter the fastest root to the school.

When Peter arrived, he saw that the school was up in flames.  It took Peter a second to realize it, but this was the elementary school that Peter had gone to after his mom and dad died when he was left with May and Ben.

“Is there anyone left in the building?” Spider-Man asked.

“We're missing three kids. We don't know where they are.” A teacher answered.  She had a concerned look on her face.

“I'll get them out, don't worry,” Peter reassured.

Then Peter dashed in through the open doors that had smoke

The heat and smoke made it hard to breathe.  The mask would help to block the smoke, but it wouldn't much for long.

He ran down the hallways, jumping over fallen shelves and burning backpacks that had fallen off hooks. The wooden support beams were on fire too.  Even with the building on fire, he could still recognize the hooks he had hung his bag on, and the classrooms that he had learned in.

Peter checked the classrooms, but the ones he had checked so far were empty.

“This is taking too long,” Peter muttered to himself. “Karen, scan the school for any people.”

“ _There are three children in a classroom nearby.”_

Peter ran around the hallway yelling for the children. Peter was starting to get a headache from the heat and smoke.

The next classroom that Peter entered had the three kids in it.

Relief rushed through Peter when he saw the children. The three children looked to be about in grade one, two boys and one girl.  They were unharmed as far as Peter could tell, but they were all in trouble if they couldn't get out before the smoke damaged their lungs.

“Hey, it's okay, I'm going to get you out of here safely,” Peter reassured.

“Okay,”  One of the kids coughed out.

“I’m going to have to carry you all at once, so we can get outta here on time.  Okay?” Peter asked the scared children.

They nodded.  

Peter picked up the girl and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  Peter lifted the boys in his free arms.

“Hold your breath, okay,”  Peter told them.

Peter’s chest was still burning from smoke inhalation.  

He sprinted out of the classroom, and into the hallway.  Peter jumped over the fallen shelves and books that were flaming.

The doors that Peter had come through were finally visible through all the smoke.  Peter let out a small cry of relief. His lungs were burning, his eyes were watering and his throat was hurting.  

There was creaking from the ceiling.  That couldn't be good.

There was a loud groan from the ceiling.  Then, Peter could feel his legs being crushed by a giant wooden beam that fell.  The fire must have burned the wood at the sides.

Peter turned as he was falling so he landed on his shoulder, and not the kids.   

“G-go!  Get out of here.”  Peter yelled.

The three kids wiggled out from beneath the masked hero and they sprinted out of the burning school.

“ _Peter, you seem to be in distress, would you like help?”_   Karen’s voice asked him.

“Karen, c-call Mr. Stark.”  Peter grounded.

“ _Calling Tony Stark._ ”

Peter started breathing heavily, and he could feel his legs burning through his suit.  

He listened to the ringing of the phone.  Mr. Stark Picked up on the fourth ring.

“Hey P-”  Mr. Stark started before he was cut off by Peter.

“Mr. Stark, I’m stuck, I’m stuck, help!”  Peter panicked. His voice was high and shaky.

“Calm down Pete, where are you?”  Tony asked, trying to get Peter to calm down so he could talk to the kid.

“I’m stuck at an elementary school, Karen can send you my location.  The building’s on fire, and my chest hurts-”

“I’m coming.” Mr. Stark told Peter.

Tony hung up.

“Karen, send Mr. Stark my location.”

“ _Sending coordinates to Tony Stark,”_ Karen said.

As Peter waited for Mr. Stark to come, he tried to lift the wooden beam off of himself, but his legs were badly burnt, and Peter couldn’t move without hurting himself.  Peter let out a cry of pain. His eyes were watering, and he couldn't see anything through the smoke and tears.

Peter started to feel light headed, and there were black spots dancing in his vision.  

Peter was almost unconscious when he heard a faint buzz, that sounded like the Iron-man suit.

“Hey Pete, I’ll get you outta here,”  Tony told the kid.

Tony lifted the wooden beam off of the hero, using the suit’s power to move it.   As soon as Peter was free, Tony picked up Peter in his arms and he got out of the burning school.

Tony put his mask down.

“I’m gonna take you to the tower so Bruce can fix you up,”  Tony told Peter, who was barely conscious.

Peter nodded, then he

Tony flipped his mask back on, and he flew to the Avengers tower with Peter in his arms.

 When the two heroes got to the tower Tony took off his suit, then he rushed Peter to the med bay.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. tell Bruce to come to the med bay immediately,”  Tony said.

Tony rushed Peter to the med bay as fast as he could.  When the arrived there, Tony set the unconscious kid down on a bed.  Tony took off Peter’s mask

Only a few seconds later Bruce ran down into the med bay.

“What’s wrong?”  Bruce asked.

“Peter was stuck under a beam in a burning building.  I’m not sure how much smoke he inhaled. He has been burned too.  I’m not sure how bad.” Tony answered. He looked concerned about Peter.

Bruce nodded.  He quickly got to work on Peter.  Bruce put a nose tube on Peter to help him breathe.

“Help me get the suit off him,”  Bruce instructed Tony.

Together they got the suit off of Peter.  When the suit was off, the two scientists saw that Peter had second-degree burns on his legs and first-degree burns on his arms.  

Bruce went to grab some ointment for Peter’s burns.

Tony left the room.  How was he supposed to tell May?  She would kill Tony if Peter didn’t fully recover.  Eventually Tony decided to let Peter call May when he was awake.  

Sooner or later, Bruce came to get Tony.

“He’s just sleeping now, but he should be awake soon,”  Bruce said.

Tony nodded and went to sit beside the teen.  

It was about two hours until Peter had woken up.

When Peter gained consciousness, he reached up for the nose tube that was giving him oxygen to breathe.  

“Leave that there kid, you still need that,”  Tony informed him.

“Thanks for saving me.  My throat hurts.” Peter croaked.

Tony chuckled.  “I swear your gonna give me a heart attack.  And you’re going to have to call your aunt. I didn’t want her to kill me.”

“Great.  She’s gonna ground me for scaring her like this.”

“That’s exactly why I didn’t want to call her.”


End file.
